New World
|artist = & ft. Vava |year = 2017 |dlc = April 24, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Hard |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 133 |kcal = |dura = 2:43 |nowc = NewWorld |audio = |choreo = Eduardo BañuelosFile:NewWorld PerfProof.png |perf = Anna ShevelFile:NewWorld PerfProof2.png }}" " by and featuring Vava is featured on and Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a woman wearing a Sino-Western inspired costume with a futuristic tone. She wears a stylized bright turquoise blouse, with a gap between the two bosoms in the form of a triangular opening. The blouse goes up to the neck. She is wearing two ornamental golden necklaces over it, one long and one short. Over the blouse, she has a long red robe with an open front and long sleeves, reminiscent of styles, and of traditional Chinese dancers. The robe and the sleeves have various eastern patterns in the same shade of turquoise as her blouse. She is wearing a pair of dark-violet translucent trousers over her black lingerie-undergarment, which has a golden waistband. Around her waist is a gold chain belt. She wears dark-violet heeled boots. Her hair is long, sea-green with a hint of blue, and it is tied into a top bun secured by a pair of fa zan or Chinese hairpins. The rest of the hair is kept flowing. She is also wearing a pair of wide, futuristic visor sunglasses. Background The routine is set in a cyberpunk-themed city. At the beginning of the routine, the city lights up, and a hologram of the dancer appears in the background. During the rap verses of the song, there are giant goldfish swimming around the buildings and a lotus flower which can be seen at the bottom right. Many Chinese neon signs light up or glitch, some of which also spin. During the pre-chorus, the background changes into another shot of the city. A blue Chinese lung dragon flies around the buildings. The Chinese signs illuminate, along with the purple details of the buildings. Seconds before the chorus, the face of a lion lined in orange is shown. In the instrumental break, a Traditional Chinese character (which changes between 發 and 舞) framed in a circle and multiple goldfish show up. The character lights up in red to the beat of the song. Several fire effects surround the character and its frame. Alongside these elements, two clones of the dancers without the robe and in a different hairstyle also flank the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Place your hands bent in 90° above your head. Gold Move 2: Put up both of your hands and bend them slightly. Newworld gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newworld gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newworld_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Newworld_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Challenging Dances *Around the World *Eastern Inspirations *Beginning of Just Dance World Cup *All Songs K-R Trivia General *'' '' is the only song in the main series to feature a Chinese artist as well as a Chinese verse. **The lyrics for Vava s verse are written in . * , who sings the post-chorus, is not credited in the actual song nor in the game. *“ ” and “b**ch” are censored. *The line "On sawtelle with the boys" is misinterpreted as "Also tell with the boys". *'' '' was referenced by Ubisoft in the ESRB label of , in which the following lyric was cited: "Got a fine Russian model/Taking vodka from the bottle". Classic *The Traditional Chinese characters in the background, “ ” and “ ”, mean “prosperity” and “dance” respectively. *The promotional image of the coach features the coach s glove on her left hand. **This was also the case with Beep Beep I’m A Sheep, I’m Still Standing, ''and ''OMG ''(Extreme). *The coach was initially intended to have purple hair, lighter blue pants, and a mint green top, as seen in two placeholder pictograms that can be found in an early pictogram sprite.File: Newworld pictos.png **In the same sprite, there are seven unused pictograms, one of which is a non-golden version of '''Gold Move 2'. *In , the first pictogram appears too early. Gallery Game Files Newworld cover generic.jpg|''New World'' newworld_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach newworld cover albumbkg.png| album background Newworld_banner_bkg.png| menu banner Newworld cover 1024.png| cover NewWorld_BC.jpg| cover Newworld ava.png|Avatar Newworld pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots newworld jd2019 menu.png|''New World'' in the menu newworld jd2019 load.png| loading screen newworld jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen newworld jdnow menu.png|''New World'' in the menu newworld jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen newworld jdnow score.png| score screen Promotional Images newworld promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 newworld promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Monstersacademykids newworld jdnow notification.png| notification (along with Monsters of Jazz) Beta Elements Newworld pictos.png|Early pictogram sprite Newworldplaceholderpictogram2.png|Placeholder pictogram 1/Beta color scheme Newworldplaceholderpictogram1.png|Placeholder pictogram 2/Beta color scheme Newworld beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Newworld beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Newworld beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Newworld beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Newworld beta picto 5.png|Beta pictogram 5 Newworld beta picto 6.png|Beta pictogram 6 Newworld beta picto 7.png|Beta pictogram 7 Newworld beta picto 8.png|Beta pictogram 8 Newworld beta picto 9.png|Beta pictogram 9 (not a Gold Move) Others Newworld thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Newworld thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) postcard_newworld001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_newworld001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_newworld002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_newworld002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) postcard_newworld003.png|Postcard 3 postcard_newworld003_thumb.png|Postcard 3 (without logo) Videos Official Music Video Krewella, Yellow Claw - New World (Music Video) ft. Vava New World (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers New World - Gameplay Teaser (US) New World - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays New World - Just Dance 2019 New World - Just Dance Now Extraction New World - Just Dance 2019 (No HUD) References Site Navigation es:New World tr:New World Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Anna Shevel